


Home is far away

by chubsTheGreat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Family, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, banghim as wake me up era, banghim parents, maknae line as kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubsTheGreat/pseuds/chubsTheGreat
Summary: Yongguk and Himchan are busy parents. They take it upon themselves to hire a nanny. How will this addition to the family go?inspired by lesley+brian x





	1. Arrival

Readjusting the collar on his winter coat one last time, Daehyun swallowed nervously and let his hand hover above the door knocker. With one final hesitation, he forced his fingers to grasp the metal. A loud clang resounded through the air, followed by a clatter inside the building.

"Hi!" A man with a shock of blinding pink hair yanked open the door, breathless. "You must be Daehyun!"  
Opening the door wider, he managed to snag his foot on an abandoned football which had been loitering suspiciously in the well of the hall. Losing his balance, he fell forwards and crashed into Daehyun, who managed to catch the well-built man before he fell out of the door.  
"Oof! Sorry about that!" He seemed rather apologetic, but Daehyun simply smiled and waved it off. "I'll go and find Guk, you make yourself at home!" With that, he scurried off down the hall, leaving a slightly apprehensive Daehyun behind him. This incident should perhaps have acted as a forewarning to Daehyun of what awaited him, but he remained stubbornly oblivious. He closed the door and made his way into what seemed to be a living room, decorated with a multitude of black and white sketches. Littered all over the room were more colourful drawings and paintings that appeared to be mimicking the monochrome originals. Along one side stood a long couch, and Daehyun decided to sit down on it; it did look rather comfortable.

Then a great many things seemed to happen at once. Daehyun took a step towards said sofa, and was about to take a seat, when a tiny tornado came blasting through, screaming bloody murder (Daehyun later found out that this particular hurricane went by the name of Junhong). The aforementioned whirlwind battered mercilessly into the bewhildered man with a thud, before continuing its mission of destruction towards the sofa.  
All this commotion had attracted the attention of Mr Pink Hair, and he too came rushing in, at a (slightly) more dignified pace. Taking in the scene, he bent over slightly to take a breath, and the small hurricane (read: boy) immediately froze.

"What is happening here?"

Silence greeted the man, as Daehyun blinked in confusion. The small boy seemed to be deliberating on whether to open his mouth, but at one glance from Pinkie he immediately unclamped his lips.

"He was about to sit on Froggie!" he wailed, pointing an accusing finger at Daehyun, unsuspecting, innocent Daehyun.  
"That's what this is about?! That frog!" Pinkie clutched his sides and began to laugh uncontrollably - that is, until the little boy balled up his not so little fists and began to pummel the man. Daehyun watched in slight horror, unsure of what to do, when he was suddenly hyper-aware of another presence in the room.  
"Channie, seriously?! I leave you with Jun for two minutes, and this is what happens!" The voice in question was deep, deeper than Daehyun thought could be possible for a 27 year old college professor. He turned to see the owner of the voice, and he could have sworn that his knees gave in a little. Black, wonderous locks (not dissimilar to ramen) sat upon a smooth, ageless looking face. Daehyun had to stop looking there before anything escalated;)

Pinkie looked a little guilty, before allowing the laughter to take over again. In between giggles, he explained to Noodle Head what was happening, to which Noodle head sighed. He grabbed the amphibian and left the room with it clutched between his fingers. Shortly afterwards, he reappeared - but not before something that sounded suspiciously like a toilet flushing could be heard. The tiny terror's mouth opened wide in protest, and he began to wail. Pinkie grimaced a little, and winced at Daehyun. "Shall we take this elsewhere?" he suggested, and hurried out of the room, leaving Daehyun to think that he was the sort of person who did not merely suggest things, but rather, forcefully hinted. Noodle Head was hot on his heels, leaving Daehyun with really no choice but to follow.


	2. That's Family For You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an introduction to a slightly... unconventional family

Once he had made sure that the door was locked (there was evidently more than one hurricane in this family), Yongguk settled on the couch in his room, with Himchan choosing to slump on the double bed. Daehyun hovered a little nervously, before perching a suitable distance from Yongguk. He gazed down at his hands, too uncomfortable to take in his surroundings.

"My apologies for that, Junhong is a little... temperamental... at the moment." Yongguk looked rather sheepish at his son's antics, while Himchan unabashedly smirked. A reassurance that it really was okay from Daehyun seemed to encourage Yongguk to continue, which he did, speaking rather slowly. "We had meant for you to be introduced to us first, but things in this family often don't go as planned. But anyway, I'm Yongguk, and this is Hi-"

"I'm Himchan!" exclaimed  ~~Pinkie~~ Himchan, clearly a larger-than-life character. He seemed unembarrassed at interrupting Yongguk. "His husband." Here, he turned to Daehyun, silently questioning his reaction to this statement. Upon receiving no obvious reaction, he huffed a little, before allowing Yongguk to take over.

"You've already met Junhong, our youngest. He's five."

"And a nightmare already!"

"Chan!" Yongguk sounded rather hurt, although his face gave him away. Their light-hearted manner made Daehyun feel more comfortable, and he chuckled softly. "Jongup is a little more sensible than Junnie-"

"Only a little-"

"But he  _is_ still only six-"

"Barely!"

"Youngjae is seven, and more sensible-"

"Too sensible!"

"Too sens- Channie, that doesn't make any sense!"

"If we're talking about Youngjae, it does." Himchan replied darkly.

"Anyhow, that's enough about the boys. You'll meet them yourself later. For now, I'd like to discuss the details of your post. You will arrive before Chan and I leave for work, and get the boys ready for school. During the day, you will clean the house and attend to other tasks we assign you; otherwise, the day is yours. You will collect the boys from school when they are finished, and cook them dinner. Then we will expect you to leave."

"Bbang... What about what we discussed earlier?"

Yongguk looked slightly uncomfortable, confusing Daehyun a little, but he continued. 

"If... you find that this arrangement is... unsatisfactory to your living situation, there is a spare room here in which you may choose to sleep overnight." Whilst explaining this, Yongguk looked a little bitter, so Himchan hastily stepped in, eager to salvage the mood.

"But let's not bombard ourselves with too much information, shall we? We can just go over trivialities such as wages now, and then-!"

"Dad!"

A shout from the doorway made the three adults jump, and they turned to see a small boy stood in the frame. His figure was rather petite, but something about him created a rather imposing character. Unbeknownst to all but Daehyun, a bent paperclip poked out of the top of his hand, alerting him to the fact that this was a force to be reckoned with. With a creak, the door swung open further, and the boy sauntered in proudly.

"Jae!" yelled Himchan. "How did you even- You're not supposed to be in here!" He was greeted by a smug smile. Yongguk smiled, albeit rather wearily, and turned to Daehyun.

"This... Is Youngjae." Said  ~~demon~~ child grinned toothily at Daehyun, before turning his attention back to Himchan.

"Dad, I fixed the computer. You might want to try turning it on first next time before you complain thats it's broken." Ouch. This really was a force to be reckoned with. Himchan frowned, but Yongguk stepped to his feet before things could escalate.

"Lets go and find Jonguppie, eh?"

.

After having met 4 (sorry Junhong, Froggie doesn't count) members of the Bang-Kim family, Daehyun thought he was prepared to meet the final child.

Daehyun had obviously not reckoned with the factor Moon Jongup.

Himchan showed him to Jongup's room, leaving Daehyun outside the closed door. He was about to open it when he heard strange cries from inside the room. Two possibilities flashed through his mind: the child was injured, or he was performing an exorcism. Unsure which he would rather find, he reluctantly pushed the door open. What he saw surprised him.

A small boy with tousled brown hair was sat staring intensely at a large pile of... stuffed toys?

The strange noises were coming from the boy himself, as he attempted to converse? with the toys. Daehyun's opening of the door had not stirred him in the slightest, and he continued to murmur. From somewhere behind Daehyun came Himchan's voice; "And that's our Uppie!" Jongup turned to face Daehyun, but did not attempt to initiate conversation, and so the two stared eachother down. Eventually, Jongup decided he was finished 'socialising', and he resumed his - whatever it was. Feeling slightly unnerved, Daehyun backed out of the room and straight into Himchan. He tried to apologise, but Himchan waved it off.

"Well, that's everyone! Welcome to the family!"

Daehyun wasn't quite sure what to think.


	3. Can This Get Any Worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dealing with children can be difficult...  
> maybe Daehyun should have thought twice before applying for this job...  
> oops

Daehyun sighed to himself. Finally, he was back in his own flat. After he'd been introduced to the kids, he thought he'd head home, crawl under his covers and feel sorry for himself. At least, that had been his plan. Himchan seemed to have other ideas.

"Daehyun, why don't you stay for tea? You can get to know the monsters a little!"

Daehyun had smiled weakly, trying to formulate the kindest excuse he could come up with on the spot (these ranged from "I'm allergic", "My favourite show is on right now" and "I just remembered that I have to auction for something on Ebay" to simply running out of the door). None of his excuses seemed plausible for some reason, so he fumbled around for anything at all. Luckily Yongguk seemed to pick up on his discomfort, turning to Himchan and attempting to dissuade him.

"Daehyun probably needs to go home; meeting the kids takes a lot out of a person!" He tried with the humour, but it didn't suit him well. For the first time, Daehyun was intrigued by this family, and this man in particular; Yongguk seemed an enigma to him. This intrigue made him change his mind.

"You know what, I think I will stay! Thankyou!"

 

As they'd crammed round a small, rather rickety table, he was filled with a sense of homeliness. That had quickly faded when he glanced to his right. Staring up at him with blank eyes was Jongup. Oh, bollocks. This could be a long meal.

Several awkward conversations and more than a few spilled kimbap rolls on Daehyun's jeans ("Youngjae!" "Dad, they roll by themselves. It isn't my fault they want to roll all over his jeans.") later, and the young babysitter was more than ready to admit defeat. He'd hurriedly declined their offers of a cup of coffee (unfortunately, his excuses hadn't improved and so he very, _very_ politely excused himself). 

However, Junhong was eager to make up for the misunderstanding about Froggie, and so he racked his little brain for an idea. Then he remembered that this hyung was an adult - adults like coffee. As Daehyun was slipping his shoes on, Junhong had scuttled over, proudly balancing several iced Americanos in his little clutches rather precariously. Amazed at how this five-year old could make coffee, Daehyun was too slow to notice the football in the hall. Stepping forwards to save the coffee from falling, his foot caught on the football. As he fell, he managed to knock all three of the drinks in Junhong's arms onto himself.

Time seemed to suddenly become very slow, and he seemed to fall forever. He had time to notice the almost comical horror on Junhong's face, watch the coffee as it seeped through his sweater, and Himchan's face as he fell to the grou-

Hang on.

Himchan's face.

As he fell.

Oh, god.

Could this get any worse?

 Oh, well.

At least his fall was broken by something rather squishy.

Oh, bollocks.

Said squishy thing is in fact his new employer.

Daehyun jumped to his feet, too embarrassed to look Himchan in the eyes. Apologizing profusely, he bowed his way to the door, not noticing Himchan's reassurances that it was okay. He bowed his way out of the door and had proceeded to run the entire way home.

Arriving at his flat, his roommate had laughed at the sight of the man dripping with coffee. Immediately, he'd stripped down to his underwear (Suwoong stopped laughing then, and shoved him into his own room).

 

Now he was lying in the bath, contemplating whether it was really worth leaving it ever again. He only had three days until his first day with the  ~~terrors~~ children, and really, what downsides were there to living in a bath? Other than the side effect of turning into a shrivelled prune, it seemed a perfectly desirable life. Until he remembered that it was possible to drown in 3 cm of water, at which he promptly hopped out of the bath.

Three days was plenty of time, right?

 

Three days was, as it turned out,  _not_ plenty of time. Today was Doomsday, and Daehyun was certainly not ready. After stress-eating far too much breakfast, he stumbled into his room without bothering to turn the lights on. He threw on some clothes, barely paying attention to what he was wearing. In his haste, he slipped on a lone sock and crashed onto the floor (he seemed to be doing a lot of that recently). A sleepy Suwoong waddled in, took one look at Daehyun and burst into laughter. 

"You sure you wanna wear that?"

Daehyun scowled up at him, but took his advice and switched the blue duck print sweater for a black one anyway. He was too busy checking himself out in the mirror to realise that he was due to leave - ten minutes ago. Oops.

One stressful subway ride later, and Daehyun found himself outside the Bang-Kim residence. Readjusting the collar on his winter coat one last time, Daehyun swallowed nervously and let his hand hover above the door knocker. With one final hesitation, he forced his fingers to grasp the metal. 

This time, no sound could be heard from inside the house. Instead, the door swung smoothly open; Yongguk was the one opening the door this time, hence the more sophisticated admission. A crisp smile greeted Daehyun, and he shrank a little as he stepped into the hall. Somewhere in the house behind Yongguk, splashing sounds could be heard.

"The boys are having breakfast, perhaps you could supervise them?" With that, Yongguk vanished, leaving Daehyun small and afraid in the vast porch. Only when the splashing grew louder and more frantic did he dare to move.

In the kitchen, many things were happening. Youngjae was hidden behind a large computer manual, the front of which was partially obscured by a sticky - pop tart? Junhong was attempting to open an orange, although his chubby little hands could barely hold onto it. From Jongup came the splashing sounds. A fountain of milk cascaded from an over-spilling bowl of cereal. Next to the cereal was a glass of chocolate Nesquik, also far too full. Daehyun sighed in despair.

"Morning, kids!" He decided to be friendly. He was greeted by a blank stare from Jongup, and no response from Youngjae. Only Junhong spoke, calling out "Hi hyung!" in an excited tone, waving his pudgy little arms and the orange along with them. The orange flew out of Junhong's hands to make contact with Daehyun's forehead. Ouch.

"Oops. Sorry, hyung!" Breakfast was going to be a long ordeal.

Once the boys were finished with breakfast, the task of getting them dressed seemed simple in comparison. Aside from Jongup's tie mysteriously 'going missing' and Junhong's battle with his shirt ("Hyung, I can't see anything! Where did you go? Where's my arm?!"), this passed without incident. Daehyun nearly managed to get lost on the way to school, but Youngjae's rather snarky  comments made him resolve to never lose his way again.

Finally, the boys were at school and Daehyun had the day to himself. Yongguk and Himchan had disappeared somewhere between his arrival and the school run. He wondered to himself how much time the couple spent with their children on a regular basis; they seemed caring, or at least Himchan did, but Daehyun was unsure if they actually ever had time as a family. He decided, however, to not bother with it. Sooner or later, he'd find out. But for now, he had an entire day to do as he pleased!

 

Half an hour before the boys were due to be picked up, Daehyun groaned from inside his blanket. He'd spent the day under his covers, binge-watching his favourite show. But now it was time to leave the safe haven of his bed.

"I'll be back soon, my love." he whispered longingly to his duvet. From the neighbouring room, Suwoong let out a loud snort. Daehyun ignored this and stumbled out of the flat.

Jongup was the first to appear, although it took a little while for Daehyun to notice his presence. At first, he felt a little uncomfortable. It wasn't until he looked down and jumped a little that he noticed Jongup standing quietly by his side. He seemed a rather strange kid.

Youngjae arrived next, although Daehyun noticed that he stood a good few feet away from him. Perhaps the teenage years were coming early. Junhong ran out last, barrelling into Daehyun at top speed. The sight made Daehyun smile a little, and as they began to walk back to the house, he couldn't help but feel slightly less anxious. All the way back, Junhong babbled at top speed, pausing only to take large gulps of air. During these interludes, Youngjae would reply with a witty comment, before being interrupted by Junhong again.

Back at the house, Youngjae disappeared into his room. Daehyun was unsure what to do, until Junhong complained that he was hungry. Aha! Time to put his culinary skills to the test.

Somehow, they had managed to turn the ingredients for spaghetti bolognese into an odd looking stew. Daehyun was a little doubtful, but the two youngest were ecstatic to try this new meal. As he was setting the table, Youngjae appeared quietly. Daehyun hid a grin and laid an extra plate out. The kitchen fell silent as four hungry mouths slurped up this odd concoction. A bright smile burst onto Junhong's face, soon mirrored by all four of them. He attacked the meal with even more vigour, and soon there was not a single drop of stew to be found.

After tea, the boys all settled in the living room together. Youngjae was curled up like a cat in a worn armchair, busily rewiring a computer. In Junhong's hand a colourful crayon was being used to create wonderful art. Daehyun wasn't entirely sure what Jongup was doing, although he thought it might be something to do with that kids fad - Pokiewon? Dokelon? He himself was just looking around the room. Once again, the pictures caught his eye. Some of the colour-filled ones seemed familiar.

"Junhong? Who drew these drawings on the wall?" 

A sheepish grin flitted across his face. "Dad. He does a lot of art."

"And these other ones, who did those?" Daehyun knew he might be prying, but he was determined to wheedle an answer out of the boy.

"Um... Well..."

"Junnie did!" Butted in an eager Youngjae. Daehyun turned to him in delight. "He likes Dad's art, and he wants to be like Dad."

Junhong looked a little shy and tried to bury his face into Daehyun's waist. Unbeknownst to Junhong, Daehyun's heart began to speed up and he thought he might just die due to the cuteness!

He was still cooing in his head over the boy when they were all in bed a few hours later. By now, Jongup's snores were beginning to make him feel a little dozy, but he forced himself to stay awake. They were going to be home soon, and then he could go.

An hour later (perhaps it was longer; Daehyun fell asleep and woke up just as the key jangled in the lock), Yongguk strolled in. Too sleepy to form any coherent thoughts, Daehyun merely blinked sleepily at the man. He was so zonked that he didn't notice Yongguk was talking to him.

"Hello? I've said you can go!" All of a sudden, Daehyun jolted to reality. Cheeks flushed with embarrassment, he hurried to the door. He just managed to avoid being squashed by it as an overly enthusiastic Himchan arrived home at that precise moment. Not waiting for an apology, Daehyun scuttled out of the door.

It was only when he got home that he realised it. The boys had been barely awake when the parents had left, and they were deeply asleep when they returned. A small portion of his original worry for the boys threatened to return, but he squashed it. Today had surely been a one off.

Tomorrow was a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies for the delay! i've had a muddle of exams which should have taken two weeks but due to snow closures and other mishaps have spanned almost 4 1/2 weeks! they're almost done now woohoo!  
> but anyhoo i'm aiming to write more often now.  
> hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> (also yes i call it tea, don't @ me. dinner is fine too but it can also be called tea!!)

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a really short one-shot but 
> 
>  
> 
> to be continued...


End file.
